youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Ethanb0206
Ethan known as ethanb0206 is an American YouTube Animator. "Hello everyone, my name is ethanb0206" YouTube He started his YouTube Channel back in April 2013, when some of his videos were private. But when he did the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge video in 2014, things started to get real good! His very first video was "I've been fooled!" He mistakes the Frozen apple Juice for Butter! He's got a few of his YouTube friends, DIYDamian, onedarko, BaerBros, graceb0311, lambtuberxtream, Angel Toon, Accent EB, Goanimate Me, and many others. He met his friend Damian back in 2011-12. He met onedarko somewhere in the past. Aidan a.k.a BaerBros, is his Cousin. lambtuber (JAKE) is a funny YTP Maker! Angel Toon, hemet her in July 2016. He also has a Goanimate Girlfriend, Ellab0308. 2016, his mind changed from Feb / May, he got into other Goanimaters, and Unknown users. But then his mind changed to being a well known YouTuber who doesnt do that kind of thing. 2017, he started making money on YouTube. In videos, he's made 2 songs called Gimmie My Water , and Frick a Doodle Doo . ethanb0206's About Section: Hi peoples. I'm ethanb0206. I play video games, make animations, Gmalls, Reactions, and other videos! I also have a show which you guys should check out! Subscribe today to get more videos! I PREFER THE MEMES, NOT THE CRINGE!!!!! His most viewed video were the Jumpscare Challenge, ethanb0206 VS Barney Error, Mac OS X Barney, and other of the Error series. He's got other series you all need to watch like, The Gmall Series, Roblox Series, and Reaction videos. He used to have an Arch enemy from Goanimate, Mean Goanimate Dad, the most dangerous Grounding Character ever! He started as a Goanimate Dad, then the Amount of Grounding Videos he watches causes his brain is so powerful. Gmall Series In ethanb0206's Gmall Series, Starts off in an abandoned mall. His Characters are, Soda Water Guy, Onedarko, Evil Onedarko, Evil ethanb0206, King Vending Machine, Zombie, Fast Zombie, Golden Freddy, Golden Freddy on Fire: I want to eat your soul! Mr Chest: Blaaaah! From the MC Block of the Day. Diesel Busters in the Diesel Busters Special. Cop from Gmall 9. and many other more Gmall Characters you can find on the Gmall Series! Known Phrases *Frick *Gimmie My Water *Gah Dangit *Gah Fricken Dang *(OUTRO) See ya later Aligator, and a While as a BLANK dile The Ethanb0206 Show He's also got a show called, The ethanb0206 Show where it has a lot of segments from the early days Segments: Food of the Day , Minecraft Block of the Day , Crazy Grace , and at the end is one Gmall video! Check out the Episode Guide: http://the-ethanb0206-show-episodes-guide.wikia.com/?wiki-welcome=1 ethanb0206's Character Sharing Channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCW5fJQZbJdWH1Yu0ie3zzNQ This Channel's made for the characters that Ethan created. Gallery Entire_Cast_2017.png Logo.jpeg|ethanb0206 Logo! (FOR CHROMA KEYING) Photo_copy.jpg|The Show Profile Picture ethanb0206Cover.png|ethanb0206's YouTube Cover All PPS.png|All ethanb0206 Profile Pictures Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:Gaming YouTubers